A Dream of Love and Friendship...come true!
by slowqmon
Summary: Anyone who can't tell by the title already, its a Sora and Matt fic. The title is the summary to... pretty much. So read, enjoy, and review. Oh yeah, its uploaded in txt instead of html. I couldn't get it to upload in html for some unknown reason.


A Dream of love and friendship ... come true.  
By: slowqmon  
  
  
The sun is setting, the birds are flying south in autumn. A beautiful reflection from the ocean.  
Sora and Matt are enjoying the radiant sunset.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful Matt?" Sora asked and put her head on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"It is, isn't it." Matt replied and wrapped his hands around Sora's shoulder.  
  
"I wish we could do this every day."  
  
"We can for real."  
  
"Huh?" Sora looked up and confused.  
  
"Just remember this," Matt told her, "Some looks at things and say why. I dream of things   
and say why not." Sora was now completely dumbfounded. "You can do the same Sora."  
  
BRING!!! BRING!!!  
  
Sora woke up from her bed on a Thursday morning. "Stupid alarm clock." Sora cursed waking   
up slowly. "What a beautiful dream."  
  
Just then, Sora remembered what Matt had told her in her dream. 'Some looks at things and   
say why. I dream of things and say why not.'  
  
"I wish I could do that too Matt." Sora spoke to herself. "Then you and I could be together."  
  
"Sora!" Her mom yelled. "Get up and get ready for school."  
  
"Ok mom." Sora replied.  
  
School was the usual for Sora, boring work, not to mention easy. The only fun subject is   
Tennis in gym class. Luckily for her, the gym class is working on it right now. Sora is   
so good at Tennis, that she pretty much beats every one of her classmates.  
  
"Ok Sora, your serve." Her gym teacher said.  
  
Sora bounced the ball three times for luck, threw it up in the air, and served it. The ball   
made it to the other side with perfect accuracy. Not only that, the ball is going fast and   
Sora's opponent couldn't keep up.  
  
"Ace!" Sora's gym teacher yelled. "Not surprising."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Sora replied.  
  
BRING!!! The school bell rang.  
  
"Ok girls, see you all tomorrow." It was the end of school.  
  
Sora started to walk to the change room until she heard a clap behind her.  
  
"Huh?" Sora turned around. It was Matt. Sora walked towards him.  
  
"You could've clapped earlier you know." Sora said.  
  
"Sorry but I couldn't fit it in with your gym teacher yelling and the bell." Matt replied to   
Sora's comment.  
  
"Thanks anyway." Sora said. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"I thought I drop by and see you."  
  
Sora blushed but covered it up. "Really?" Sora asked. "Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know. I just thought that I'd see you and walk you home." Matt replied kindly.  
  
"Thanks Matt."  
  
Sora and Matt walked home together. Both of them had a boring day at school. Something bothered   
Sora though. The more she looked at Matt, the more she fell in love. Matt noticed something was   
bothering Sora.  
  
"Hey Sora?" Matt asked. "You ok?"  
  
"Huh?" Sora snapped out of her daydream. "Oh yeah, fine."  
  
"Come on, tell me what's wrong." Matt suggested. "You shouldn't keep problems bottled up   
inside you."  
  
Sora didn't know what Matt would say if she told him how she feels. Instead, she decided   
a different approach. "Have you ever had a dream?" Sora said.  
  
"You mean a 'sleepy' dream or a 'I wish' dream?" Matt questioned.  
  
"An 'I wish' dream."  
  
Matt had the same feelings but didn't want Sora to know. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well, I have this dream but I don't know if it will come true."  
  
"You don't know or you don't think it will come true?" Matt asked again.  
  
"Well, I want it to come true, otherwise, it wouldn't be a dream. But I don't know if it   
will." Sora replied.  
  
"Well, let me tell you something." Matt said. "Some looks at things and say why. I dream   
of things and say why not."  
  
Sora was shocked. This was exactly like the dream she had. The same saying by Matt in both   
times.  
  
"What this means is," Matt continued, "that some people see real life things and ask why   
do they happen. But some people dream and wish for things and say why can't it happen.   
These people work for this dream to come true. Maybe you should too."  
  
"Thanks Matt. I'll think about it." Sora replied.  
  
"No problem." Matt replied.  
  
"So tell me Matt, what's your dream?"  
  
Matt was afraid that Sora would ask this. He didn't want to tell her that he's in love   
with her. Their friendship might be ruined and he doesn't carry the crest of friendship   
for nothing.  
  
"Uh. Well, this is your house." Matt changed subjects. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow.   
Bye." And Matt ran off.  
  
"Odd." Sora spoke to herself. "Matt never acted like this before."  
  
That night, Matt was thinking about how to tell Sora how he feels about her. Sora was   
doing the same.  
  
"Hey Matt." TK said. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. You're too young to understand my problems." Matt replied.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair. Just because I'm three years younger, doesn't mean I don't know   
as much as you do." TK insisted.  
  
"No its ok, I'll be fine." Matt replied.  
  
"If its about Sora, I already know."  
  
Matt looked up. "How on earth did you know?"  
  
TK just laughed. "What's so funny?" Matt asked.  
  
"I didn't know." TK tried to speak over his laughter. "You just told me."  
  
"Hey this isn't funny TK. Love isn't a funny matter."  
  
TK immediately stopped laughing. "Oh. Sorry then."  
  
"You understand?" Matt was surprised.  
  
"Completely." TK sounded serious. "All you have to do is tell her how you feel. I'm   
pretty sure she feels the same way after all these years."  
  
"But what if she doesn't." Matt retorted.  
  
"Then you should respect her feelings if you love her." Matt didn't look very happy.   
"But chances are, she doesn't."  
  
"How do you know all this stuff?" Matt asked.  
  
"Let's just say I've been through the same thing before too." TK replied.  
  
"Oh?" Matt was even more surprised. "With who?"  
  
"Kari." TK blurted out.  
  
Matt chuckled. "I can't believe my little brother TK is ahead of me in the game of love   
and life."  
  
"Well, when there is a third person playing, you move a little quicker." TK said.  
  
"There's someone else?" Matt asked.  
  
TK corrected him immediately. "There WAS someone else, and WAS being the key word there,   
but let's not talk about that."  
  
Matt still didn't cheer up that much. "Look," TK said, "all you have to do is tell her.   
Trust me ok?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Ok."  
  
Sora opened her eyes to find out that she's in the sunset all over again.  
  
"Am I dreaming again?" She asked herself.  
  
"Yep." Matt replied.  
  
"Matt." Sora said as she ran towards him and hugged him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, this is a dream. The only time I can ever be close to you is here." Sora said   
and shed a tear.  
  
"Come one, cheer up. Don't you remember what I said?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know how the real you would say."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Huh?" Sora looked at the fake Matt straight in the eye.  
  
"How come you don't know?"  
  
"I never asked."  
  
"Exactly." Matt said. "And you will never know until you ask."  
  
"But what if he doesn't love me?" Sora asked worryingly.  
  
"I do." Matt said. "I do and I should know."  
  
Matt and the rest of the scenery faded. "Matt! Wait! Don't go!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Sora wake up!" Sora's mom woke Sora up.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey mom." Sora said.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's only a dream Sora."  
  
"Yeah but I wish it came true."  
  
"It can if you want it to." Sora looked up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well," Sora's mom explained, "since you were screaming a guy named Matt, I'm guessing   
he's your boyfriend. So I say it can come true if you want it to."  
  
Sora smiled, she knew what she had to do. "Thanks mom."  
  
On Friday, Matt was standing were he was the day before waiting for Sora again.  
  
"Walking me home again I see." Sora said.  
  
"Yep, no one can resist you." Matt replied.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora asked.  
  
"Tell you as soon as you change."  
  
Sora changed quickly. She had something to tell Matt too.  
  
"That was quick." Matt said. "You must be urgent to find out what I'm going to tell you huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Sora replied, "and I have something to tell you."  
  
"Oh really?" Matt asked.  
  
Sora looked at Matt. The sun was setting already. Sora noticed this and smiled.  
  
"Maybe we should sit down first." Sora said.  
  
Matt and Sora both sat down facing the sunset. "Anyway, you go first Matt." Sora said.  
  
"No, no, ladies first." Matt said back.  
  
"If that is true, then I insist that you go first."  
  
"Ok then." Matt said and thought to himself, 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
"Sora, for the past few years we've been together, we've just been friends. But now as   
time goes on, I've realized that...I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Matt couldn't   
finish the sentence.  
  
Sora already realized what he is going to say and smiled. "Don't worry Matt. I feel   
the same way."  
  
"Really?" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, I've realized that I wanted us to be more than just friends. I wanted us to be   
closer and together all the time. I've realized what this feeling is..." Sora drifted   
off. "It's love."  
  
"Sora, your exactly right. I also wanted us to be closer and together. I just didn't   
know how to tell how much I love you." Matt explained.  
  
"Nothing else needs to be said Matt except that I love you too."  
  
Matt and Sora smiled and starred into the sunset. The calm winds blew up Sora's hair   
making it a little messy. Matt brushed it down with his hands. Sora put her head on   
Matt's shoulder and Matt put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Sora smiled realizing it was just like the dream. "Isn't it beautiful Matt?"  
  
"It is, isn't it." Matt replied.  
  
"And now, we can do this every day." Sora said with a smile on her face.  
  
  
Since I wrote a Mimato, I had this urge to write a Sorato too. And partly because I   
was close to being blowtorched J But oh well, my first shot at a Sorato. Good? Review.  



End file.
